


Various Caspian x Reader Blurbs

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, blurbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Blurbs from my tumblr isolemnlyswearpevensie
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Original Female Character(s), Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Kiss You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hii! I hope you’re doing well, can i request a soulmate AU with Caspian please? Do whatever you want with it I just need some fluff 💕
> 
> A/N: AHHH I LOVE THIS PROMPT. ENJOY!!! She’s a bit short, but I am ABSOLUTELY obsessed with this and I really hope you like it.

“You fought hard, my love, you should be proud,” Caspian hummed, intertwining his fingers with Y/N’s. They laid with their backs pressed into Caspian’s plush mattress, the early morning light dancing across the duvet. The king brought Y/N’s gentle hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

“As did you, my king. I just wish the nightmares would disappear,” Birds chirped outside their open window and the soft, satin curtains blew in the morning breeze. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, making the room glow with a hazy pink hue as Y/N looked over at her love. 

“They will with time, you just have to be patient. It’s been but a year and the year as been full of change.” His voice dripped like honey and it engulfed her senses like a plush blanket. Y/N observed the gorgeous man beside her; from the happy crinkles at the edges of his eyes to the way his soft skin absorbed the new morning light, he was perfect. She had no understanding of how he, the Narnian King, could have been paired with such a plain Telmarine girl. All the same, he treated her as the queen he saw her to be. 

Y/N turned her gaze back to the ceiling. “I wish I didn’t have a constant reminder of the battle.” 

“Care to elaborate, darling?” 

“Well, Lucy’s healing cordial doesn’t exactly erase wounds, it just heals them.” Y/N untangles her hand from Caspian’s and takes hold of the hem of her nightgown. It was no surprise to Caspian to see a variety of different scars littering her stomach right above her panty line. His eyes trace every line across her skin before moving to lay his head on her stomach. 

“You know,” He mumbles, moving a simple hand to trace a rather long scar. “I think I know a way to get rid of them, if they bother you that much.” 

“Do explain,” Y/N threaded her fingers through his long hair.

“There is an old Telmarine legend my professor told me when I was young,” He moves again so his head was hovering above her body. “A scar stays upon your skin until it gets a formal goodbye from the one in which you share your soul.” 

Y/N tilts her head up to watch Caspian, her eyebrows knit in confusion. Soon enough, his head dips down and his soft lips make contact with Y/N’s bare skin. He trails a long line of searing kisses up the length of her biggest scar while watching goosebumps rise across her stomach. When his lips detach from her skin for the final time, the healed gash had disappeared from Y/N’s torso. Y/N’s entire body seemed to light on fire, her stomach twisting into knots. 

She blinked and made eye contact with her partner. 

At his warm and loving smile, Y/N’s eyes began to water. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be crying,” She sniffles and smiles fondly at Caspian. “Gosh, if any of the crew saw they would make fun of me. Make up some sort of silly name like Juicy Janice or something,” Caspian’s face broke into a large, toothy smile and his head tilted to the side in laughter. 

“Well, crying isn’t necessarily juicy nor is your name Janice, so I highly doubt they would call you that,” The look in his eyes was of nothing but pure love and contempt. His lips returned their journey across her tummy and he left fleeting kisses across her delicate skin. 

“I didn’t say they would call me that specifically, Cas. I was just using it as an example.” 

Y/N could feel the vibrations of his speech as he hummed a simple mmhm into her stomach. Caspian’s ring clad fingers caressed lightly her sides as he finished. 

“There, no reminder of how bravely you fought,” He rested his cheek against her warm torso and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you, my love,” Y/N responded in hushed tones. She became very aware of how early it was and how her body ached with the desire to sleep. 

“Anytime, sweetheart. Just promise me you’ll do me next, yeah?”

After many long minutes of Y/N twirling his hair between her fingers, Caspian pulled her nightgown back down and returned to his sleeping original position. He pulled Y/N flush against his chest and kissed her head. 

“It’s early, we don’t need to wake for hours.” 

“Of course, my king. You need your beauty sleep.” Y/N grinned and kissed his chest, closing her eyes contently. 

“I love you, you know that?” Caspian spoke into her hair, voice lazy. 

“I love you too, dear.” 

Caspian exhales a content sigh before drifting off with his favorite person nestled safely in his arms.


	2. Love Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first dance between Y/N and Caspian at their wedding is full of nothing but love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: congrats on 200 followers dear!! could i get a fluffy caspian oneshot with cute kisses??? (thats all i want in life)
> 
> A/N: Thank you, kit! I hope you enjoy!!!

Caspian held a firm grip on Y/N’s waist as they swayed in the soft light. Y/N was his world, and as he gazed down into the eyes he adored, he felt nothing but love. His soft lips found her forehead, pressing a gentle kiss on the skin there. 

“I adore you,” He whispered for only her to hear. His ever-growing smile doubled when he heard her giggle. He couldn’t wait to hear that glorious sound for the rest of his life.

“I adore you even more than that,” Y/N responds as her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Y/N wore a gorgeous, billowing white dress that flattered her body perfectly. When Caspian saw her walk down the aisle, his eyes welled up with tears and he couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Caspian was dressed in a simple suit, his hair pulled halfway up with a red tie to match the bridesmaid’s dresses. He was impeccable in every meaning of the word. 

“That’s impossible, my love,” Caspian’s voice hummed happily. A large hand came up to caress his now wife’s cheek. 

His lips found Y/N’s hastily, making Y/N’s head spin. Y/N would never tire of kissing her husband; his lips were smooth and gentle against hers as if she was kissing a feather pillow. He handled her delicately while still leaving fleeting touches around her waist, cheeks, and neck. 

The entire experience was their own; the world outside the soft orchestral music and the loving couple had faded out of existence. The only thing that mattered was Caspian’s gentle touches and the way his body fit against her own. 

When the time came to pull away, Caspian gently kissed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers. 

“I love you very much, and I’m going to remind you of that every single day for the rest of our lives.”


End file.
